1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to aromatic dicyanate compounds which comprise aliphatic moieties having at least about six carbon atoms and to resins and thermoset products based on these compounds.
2. Discussion of Background Information
The performance requirements for thermosetting resins used in electrical applications continue to escalate. In particular, high frequency electronics have become more commonplace with advances in computer, communications, and wireless technologies. In view thereof, there is a need for resins which show reduced dielectric constants and dissipation factors as well as enhanced thermal resistance.
Aromatic cyanate compounds have been used in electronics applications for many years. The most common cyanate, bisphenol A dicyanate of the following formula:
can be prepared by reaction of bisphenol A (isopropylidene diphenol) with a cyanogen halide, for example, cyanogen bromide, in the presence of an acid acceptor, for example, triethylamine. Another known aromatic dicyanate compound is the dicyanate of cyclohexanone bisphenol. See, e.g., EP 612 783, the entire disclosure whereof is expressly incorporated by reference herein.